<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catalyst by bluewhale1127_1201</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373801">Catalyst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201'>bluewhale1127_1201</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Depression, Implied Meanie, Jicheol, Jicheolism, M/M, This should be a religion, mentioned jihan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical Friday night when Seungcheol picks up a night worker but not in the way you think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's something I literally thought of last night.</p><p>I swear JiCheol bewitched me</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's nice taking a stroll on a Friday night. The streets are alive with people, some are relieving work stress and getting into the weekend mode. Others are just looking to have a good time if the line at Club Pinwheel is any indication. Seungcheol sighs stuffing his hands into his long beige coat. Next to him is Wonwoo lighting a cigarette.<br/>
They have been regulars at Pinwheel for a while now, going every Friday just to get wasted and probably bring someone home. Well Wonwoo only gets wasted and doesn't hookup with anyone, he has eyes only for officer Kim back at the precinct. He only goes to take care of Seungcheol. They go way back, to the slums back in childhood, the shitty teenage years and the hectic police academy.<br/>
Seungcheol who had crazy hairstyles back in the day is now spotting soft honey brown locks. Wonwoo is surprised his hair didn't fall out yet, it went through many dyes and bleaches.<br/>
They stare at the long line of people waiting to get in Pinwheel, considering to wait or just leave and go home. Seungcheol decides by walking past the entry of the club and turns into  an alleyway. Wonwoo is glad, he really wasn't looking forward to seeing Kim Mingyu knocking off in the morning whilst he was hungover.<br/>
They walk silently, Seungcheol occupied by his thoughts and Wonwoo busy with his cigarette.<br/>
The weather is chilly tonight, lacking the awfully biting wind that comes with the cold season.<br/>
The alleyway they are in well it's locally known for the night business. Men and women of all sorts wearing flimsy clothing to catch the attention of passersby.<br/>
Seungcheol stops, attention caught by someone causing a scene.</p><p>"You cost me thousands!" a slap resounds in the quiet night. Nobody bats an eyelash at the scene, opting to go about their business.<br/>
An angry man wearing a sleeveless shirt shouts, Seungcheol notes he's probably high not to care about the cold. Tattoos of all sorts decorate his arms, definitely a pimp. The man is undeniably bigger than the small boy he's hitting. The boy is crouching, holding his swelling cheek.<br/>
He is also wearing flimsy clothing, he is in the night business, Seungcheol deduces.<br/>
He's about to walk away too, not really feeling like barging in on their issues when the man whips out a knife.<br/>
"I'm gonna carve you up real nice, you brat!"<br/>
The boy cowers holding his hands up to shield his face, nobody would want a scarred patron to spend the night with.<br/>
"That's enough." Seungcheol says in his deep voice. His fringe covers his eyes a little so the dangerous glint in them doesn't register to the man who glowers at Seungcheol instead.<br/>
"Mind your business." he spits out.<br/>
"Don't make me repeat myself." Seungcheol tilts his head to the side and tightens his hold on the man's arm.<br/>
"Drop your weapon." Wonwoo says lazily taking a puff out of his cigarette.<br/>
"I said mind your business!" The man aims a punch at Seungcheol's face. Wonwoo quickly intervenes by holding his other arm and whipping out his cuffs. The man's eyes grow as large as saucers as he notices the badge on Seungcheol's belt.<br/>
"Well well well." Seungcheol says with a smirk. "It's your lucky day Wonu. You get to hand him in."<br/>
Seungcheol knows it's an excuse just for Wonwoo to go see Officer Mingyu who's working the night shift this week.<br/>
Wonwoo grins cuffing the man who is spitting out profanities, the usual.<br/>
"Thanks Cheol." Wonwoo says with a grateful smile.<br/>
"Anytime." Seungcheol winks and turns to face the boy on the ground.<br/>
He shrugs off his coat and drapes it over the shaking boy who is watching his attacker being dragged away like it's a dream.<br/>
The kid startles at Seungcheol scooting away.<br/>
Seungcheol runs a hand through his hair, debating on what to do. Gentry and chivalry aren't really his forte. He kneels down to the boy's level and stares at him.<br/>
"Want something warm to eat?" he offers.<br/>
The boy follows quietly, he seems dazed, pulling Seungcheol's coat tighter. He must be cold.<br/>
He falters when Seungcheol opens the door for him.<br/>
"Are you arresting me too?" he asks in a small voice. He blinks up innocently at Seungcheol, making the elder wonder if it was all an act or if he is genuine.<br/>
"Is there a need for me to arrest you?" Seungcheol asks raising an eyebrow. The boy might be underage or be holding onto drugs, Seungcheol ignores all those. He really doesn't want to roughhouse someone who looks seventeen.<br/>
"No no no." The boy flails his arms, the coat is huge on him. His hands are peaking through a tiny bit even if he rolled the sleeves.<br/>
The boy quietly gets in the car and Seungcheol drives to his apartment.<br/>
The apartment is small, well it's just a room with a small kitchenette joining the bedroom. The other door leads to the bathroom. There's a couch and a small coffee table.<br/>
Seungcheol can afford something better but He's never really given it much thought. It's not like he is married or anything although Jeonghan has been nagging him to settle down for years.<br/>
He toes his shoes away and the boy follows suit.<br/>
Seungcheol takes off his clothes and throws them on the bed, he goes to the bathroom leaving the boy not knowing what to do with himself.<br/>
Seungcheol is testing him, most will just grab his wallet and car keys and bolt out the front door. He waits for the sound of the door closing but it never comes. When he walks out shirtless, drying his hair with a towel the boy is still standing awkwardly.<br/>
"Take a shower then I'll look at your wounds." Seungcheol orders. "There's an extra towel and toothbrush."<br/>
The boy bows and scrambles into the bathroom.<br/>
Seungcheol sighs sending Joshua a text, thanking him for restocking his fridge again because he forgot to go grocery shopping.<br/>
He reheats the leftovers Joshua left and grabs a new pair of boxers. He always keeps new pairs, for the guys he brings back home every Friday but well tonight is different.<br/>
Seungcheol doesn't even bother knocking and just opens the door. The boy squeaks hiding himself with a towel. He looks freshly showered and his messy blonde hair looks quite nice and clean.<br/>
Seungcheol throws him the boxers and goes out to grab the first aid kit, telling him to come out.<br/>
The boy looks like he wants the ground to swallow him whole as he stands before Seungcheol in only boxers.<br/>
The apartment's heating system is on full blast.<br/>
"Relax. I'm just treating your wounds." Seungcheol says barely forcing down a chuckle. The boy gulps and gently sits down.<br/>
His pale body is littered in small cuts and bruises. There's an open wound on his gut confirming Seungcheol's earlier suspicions that the boy had a beat down before he and Wonwoo arrived.<br/>
He cleans all the wounds and bandages the cut on the boy's stomach. When he looks up, the boy is watching him intently, following his every move.<br/>
Seungcheol stands up and heads to his closet, he grabs the first shirt he sees and throws it at the boy.<br/>
"Go to sleep kid. It's been a long night." Seungcheol says.<br/>
"I'm 24..." the boy sputters out resigned.<br/>
"Oh?" Seungcheol blinks. Well he didn't expect that. "Anyways go to sleep, on the bed."<br/>
The elder takes the couch, he's used to it after so many late nights at the precinct. The younger softly gets into the covers without a sound.<br/>
Seungcheol switches off the lights, he can't sleep anyways so he foregoes the blanket.<br/>
He has an unnamed boy sleeping on his bed, he makes a mental note to ask his name first thing tomorrow, if the boy doesn't disappear with his wallet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW<br/>TW<br/>TW<br/>TW<br/>TW<br/>TW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungcheol is covered by a blanket he doesn't remember getting. When he gets up, he is almost startled by the figure curled on the floor. He looks at the bed, it's empty. The nameless boy is sleeping on the ground next to the couch Seungcheol was sleeping in.<br/>The elder slowly opens the blanket to find the boy staring right back at him. They look at each other for a while before Seungcheol decides to speak.<br/>"What are you doing down there?" Seungcheol asks.<br/>"Couldn't sleep." comes the quiet response.<br/>Seungcheol leaves the blanket and checks his phone on the table. He has less than an hour to go to work. He goes to the bathroom for his everyday routine, he makes a mental note to cut his hair. It's quite long now but he kinda likes the curls.<br/>He grabs his gun, wallet and car keys. He is about to head out when the quiet voice speaks again.<br/>"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Nameless boy asks sitting on the couch.<br/>"I can't cook to save my life. I'll grab something at the office." Seungcheol responds.<br/>"I can whip up something for you?" Nameless boy suggests hesitantly.<br/>"Make it quick." Seungcheol says.</p><p>He mindlessly flips through the channels as his stomach nearly growls at the smell of pancakes and bacon. There's coffee brewing too and Seungcheol really doesn't mind letting the boy stay for a longer time.<br/>"Uh it's finished." comes the quiet voice.<br/>Seungcheol leaves the TV on for background noise. He really hates small talk. Judging by how quiet nameless boy is, he must hate it too.<br/>"I'm Jihoon, Lee Jihoon."<br/>Ah! Finally he has a name to the face.<br/>"Choi Seungcheol."<br/>It's silent at the table again as they eat.<br/>"Thank you, for last night." Jihoon says. His cheeks are red, he must be shy.<br/>"It's no problem."<br/>Seungcheol's phone vibrates next to him from an incoming call.<br/>"I still have 20 minutes left, what do you want?"<br/>"The guy from last night is causing such a ruckus. I think he's getting withdrawal symptoms from whatever drugs he was taking." it's Wonwoo.<br/>"Why are you early to work?" Seungcheol asks but remembers the reason. "Never mind I asked."<br/>"Anyways when are you getting here?"<br/>"In ten."<br/>Seungcheol hangs up and stares at Jihoon.<br/>There are so many unspoken things hanging in the air that need to be addressed.<br/>"I'll be back late. People have a knack of wrongdoing on Saturdays. Rest up."<br/>Seungcheol leaves swiftly closing the door behind him.</p><p>Seungcheol finds his usual cup of coffee on his desk. He is about to sit down when Wonwoo approaches him, homicide and other strings of words flying out of his mouth. Seungcheol gets up, grabbing his coffee and they rush to the site. The day drags on and on and he finds himself thinking about Jihoon. Wondering if he has left with Seungcheol's belongings or decided to stay.</p><p>When he arrives in his apartment later that night he finds Jihoon snoring, soundly sleeping on his bed. There's dinner in the microwave, Seungcheol tries to be silent as he eats, not wanting to disturb the sleeping figure.<br/>There's a lot on his mind. Jeonghan nagged him earlier today.<br/>He knows he is growing older but does he really want to settle down?<br/>He hasn't had a stable relationship in years. His job is demanding but not as much as before.<br/>He hears a groan from the bed. Jihoon is tossing, probably a nightmare.<br/>Seungcheol heads over to the bed and gently shakes him awake. Jihoon wakes up with a yelp and clings on Seungcheol's chest.<br/>He is breathing harshly, Seungcheol can feel his shirt getting damp.<br/>What should he do? Hug him and tell him everything is okay? Seungcheol isn't good with feelings.<br/>He allows Jihoon to cling on his chest until his sobs die down. He pushes Jihoon back down on the bed.<br/>"No one is going to hurt you." he says and he feels like that is enough.</p><p>Jihoon doesn't speak much. He tries to make small talk so that it isn't silent. He hates the quiet, it makes him think and when he thinks it's a bad thing.<br/>He is glad Seungcheol hasn't decided to check on his wounds again otherwise he would notice the fresh cuts on his arms and thighs.<br/>It's times like these that he wishes he had a joint but he stopped doing drugs a long time ago. He knew he was spiraling down a dark path, wasn't that the fate of people like him? Orphans dragged into the underworld at such a young age, forced to do things that would scar them for life. People like him didn't deserve second chances, Jihoon had stopped longing for happiness a long time ago. It was something out of reach for him. He didn't know what joy felt like anymore, what anything felt like anymore.<br/>All he knew was pain, stinging pain from harsh slaps and punches, emotional pain from having his body used for disgusting purposes and psychological pain he inflicts on himself.<br/>Jihoon really shouldn't do that at Seungcheol's bathroom but he can't stop. He wants to feel, feel something other than pain, something other than depression.<br/>He lets the blood drip on the tiles, it'll wash away with the water.<br/>He doesn't cry unless it's in his nightmares.<br/>His thoughts are so loud that he doesn't register the door opening and Seungcheol calling out for him.<br/>The door is fiercely broken down and Seungcheol looks at him.<br/>Jihoon can't decipher his expression, he knows what he looks like, a mess.<br/>Seungcheol crouches down at him, his eyes look conflicted.<br/>Jihoon appreciates the lack of pity in them. He's had enough pitying glances from people to last him a lifetime.<br/>Seungcheol wordlessly pries off his clothes and steps into the shower. He scrubs every inch of Jihoon's body. He sees the faded cuts and the new ones, he doesn't say anything and just cleans them.<br/>It's a coping mechanism, Seungcheol knows because he used to have one too many. If Wonwoo wasn't there for him he would be dead in a ditch.<br/>Something tugs at his heart as he tucks Jihoon in bed, he doesn't want him to end up dead somewhere.<br/>They stare at each other, unspoken words in their eyes.<br/>"Save me." Jihoon says and that's all Seungcheol needs to feel his walls crumbling down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon feels like crap. It isn't an unusual feeling nor is it foreign. He is curled on Seungcheol's bed, mind void of thoughts.<br/>He really doesn't know how to feel or act. He has questions that have no answers.<br/>What is he still doing in this apartment?<br/>Why won't he go back to his place?<br/>Will he still go back to his job?<br/>What will he do with himself?<br/>He's pretty sure Seungcheol will tire of him at some point. Shouldn't he save his energy and just leave already? Save the elder the trouble of having asking him to leave.<br/>Jihoon hasn't told him about a visit from his friend Yoon Jeonghan. The man had a few colorful words to say to Jihoon.<br/>He knows people like him are misunderstood and judged.<br/>They are seen as whores or sluts, people who give their bodies away for money.<br/>What about those who do it to survive? Those who have no choice.<br/>Jihoon is broken, he can't cry for some reason. He hates feeling like this, he hates being negative. Mostly he hates not doing anything about these dark feelings.<br/>He wishes he could die, there's really nothing to live for and it's not like anyone will mourn him or anything.<br/>Jeonghan or whatever was right, trash like him just ruin good people like Seungcheol.<br/>He doesn't deserve Seungcheol, not his kindness nor his hospitality.<br/>Jihoon wants to get up and leave but he is too weak to do anything.<br/>His body decided to bail on him today and wouldn't function.<br/>In the morning he covered himself with Seungcheol's comforter and stared at the wall.<br/>Seungcheol didn't say anything, he just left to work without a word.</p>
<p>Wonwoo keeps staring at Seungcheol, well the other keeps blanking out for some reason.<br/>He wants to ask but it will have to wait until their captain is done briefing them. Wonwoo drums his fingers on the table, watching their captain drone on and on about a psychopath who's on a murdering spree. Seungcheol's eyes are unfocused, every five minutes he sighs, Wonwoo wonders what is on his mind.<br/>Their meeting is over in twenty minutes and Wonwoo gives him a look, Seungcheol raises an eyebrow but remains seated as all the other detectives and officers move out of the room. Wonwoo didn't get a chance to even glance at Kim Mingyu because his friend was distracting him, damn Seungcheol.<br/>He doesn't ask anything and waits for Seungcheol to say something.<br/>"Wonu, how did you deal with me during that phase?" Seungcheol asks.<br/>He is taken aback by the question. The 'phase' as Seungcheol likes to dub it, is something Wonwoo really doesn't like reminiscing.<br/>It reminds him of how careless of a friend he was. Too absorbed with himself to notice how Seungcheol was spiraling into darkness.<br/>"Why the sudden question?"<br/>"I don't know. I just wonder how you did it you know? I mean I wasn't really nice to you back then."<br/>"Cheol, you were having a hard time. I guess I needed you to know that I would always be there for you. I wouldn't abandon you no matter what." Wonwoo replies expression stern. They don't discuss this often.<br/>Seungcheol was in a accident in high school that resulted in a classmate dying. He hated himself for being alive whereas his classmate, a promising student with superb grades lost her life. A fire broke out in one of the labs, Seungcheol and his lab partner were stuck, in all the flames, smoke and chaos he made it out alive but she didn't.<br/>The parents didn't blame him but Seungcheol could see it in their eyes, the hatred.<br/>Wonwoo was busy studying for a scholarship so he ignored all calls especially those of a drunk Seungcheol.<br/>They had a falling out when Seungcheol almost drank himself to death. He did drugs, partied till the sun came up, missed school and hooked up with whoever. He became hostile and aggressive. When Wonwoo finally did an intervention for him, he spent a week crying himself to sleep because Seungcheol came clean to his therapist. He had insisted on Wonwoo being there on their sessions, he was afraid of doing it alone.<br/>Seungcheol admitted that everything had started from the accident. The guilt and self hatred bore a darkness within him, he felt nothing but despair.<br/>Wonwoo gave up his scholarship and followed Seungcheol to the police academy.<br/>They had another major argument because Seungcheol was upset that Wonwoo would give up a bright future for a high school dropout like him. Wonwoo wouldn't budge and promised he would never let Seungcheol go back to those days.</p>
<p>Seungcheol doesn't feel, ever since that accident he stopped feeling. Emotions hurt, they leave behind deep scars that take forever to heal. He can't come clean to Jeonghan about it. He can't date because he doesn't know how to feel, a simple hookup does the trick for his earthly desires.<br/>It's cold in his heart, he knows but it's something he has grown accustomed to. It's something he's comfortable with now.</p>
<p>Jihoon is absentmindedly chopping vegetables when he toes his shoes away. Seungcheol considers removing sharp objects in the apartment but he doesn't want to be overbearing for Jihoon yet. They make eye contact but neither say anything.<br/>There's a stew brewing on the gas plate, Seungcheol hums appreciatively.<br/>"How was work?" Jihoon asks. He's wearing Seungcheol's woolen jersey and a beanie. He looks cute to Seungcheol's utter shock.<br/>"Got a psychopath on the loose. Sleepless nights ahead for me." Seungcheol sighs leaning on the counter. He watches Jihoon chop like a master chef and drop ingredients in the stew. He could get used to these home cooked meals.<br/>"I'm sorry."<br/>Jihoon scrunches his nose after tasting the stew, the rice cooker is also beeping. Seungcheol resists the urge to coo, seriously something is wrong with him today.<br/>"For what?" Jihoon asks.<br/>"Jeonghan. He shouldn't have said all that to you, he doesn't know you."<br/>"You don't know me either." Jihoon counters.<br/>"Well I know you are like me." Seungcheol responds. They stare at each other for a while.<br/>"Get the plates." Jihoon orders turning off the stove. He dishes silently wondering what Seungcheol means.<br/>"Like you how?"<br/>"A lot of things really. It's probably why I'm still letting you live here. Listen Jihoon I know you had a hard past, who didn't? What matters is how you shape your future. I know it feels like there's nothing to live for but there always is something. It can be anything from something small to something big."<br/>Jihoon stays silent, Seungcheol knows he's listening.<br/>"We all feel like crap on good days it's life, you can't always be happy. Hurting yourself..." Seungcheol holds his wrist. "It isn't worth it. Trust me I've been there and it wasn't nice."<br/>"What can I do..." Jihoon starts in a small voice. "How can I stop feeling like this?"<br/>"What do you feel?"<br/>"Pain." Jihoon answers in a heartbeat.<br/>"I can't tell you." Seungcheol says grabbing the utensils.<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Because I don't feel anything. I can't relate to people's emotions. Things like grief, sadness, anger and hatred, I can understand those because I've been there but only up to a certain point. Happiness, love and joy, I feel like they are pretty pointless." Seungcheol says face grave. Jihoon blinks at him.<br/>"You've had one heck of a life huh?"<br/>"Yeah. Jihoon, don't let your past define you, don't let it decide your life. If you have bad memories, make new ones, memorable ones, that will overshadow the bad."<br/>"Thanks Seungcheol." Jihoon says sincerely.<br/>"Yah!" Seungcheol slams the table. "Call me hyung."<br/>Jihoon releases a startled laugh. He looks at Seungcheol surprised that he laughed.<br/>Seungcheol smiles at him and leans over to ruffle his hair.<br/>"It's okay, you can smile around me. You have a pretty smile too, with all the dimples. How cute!" Seungcheol says before his brain to mouth filter can work. Jihoon turns beet red, he knows Seungcheol is being genuine with his words but a compliment still leaves him bashful and shy for some reason.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungcheol steps on a crumpled paper as he is about to leave for work.<br/>Jihoon is fast asleep, it's a given since Seungcheol is leaving in the dead of night. Why can't people choose to murder at reasonable times? Detectives need their sleep too. He smooths out the paper and gasps at what he sees.<br/>It's a drawing of him, Seungcheol knows it's him even though the drawing doesn't have a face on it. He would recognize his own body anywhere. He turns to face Jihoon but the other is snoring away.<br/>Seungcheol folds the paper and places it in his pocket and heads out.<br/>"I'm thinking of finding a house." Seungcheol says surveying the corpse.<br/>"Oh?" Wonwoo says across him. He is looking around the house of the victim. "What are you going to do about the kid?"<br/>"What kid? Jihoon? He is an adult."<br/>"Really?" Wonwoo squeaks as he catches sight of Officer Mingyu outside.<br/>"I could take him with me if he wants." Seungcheol stands up from his crouching position and discards his gloves. Wonwoo trails behind him as they exit the house.<br/>"He looks awfully young." Wonwoo says removing a cigarette from his pocket.<br/>"You really should stop." Seungcheol says glaring at the cigarette.<br/>"Yeah yeah I know." Wonwoo whines but adds on in a mischievous whisper, "But Mingyu thinks it's hot."<br/>"Perhaps I should have a word with MINGYU!" Seungcheol yells as soon as he spots the tall officer. Several officers stare at them, Wonwoo already feels embarrassed.<br/>"What are you doing Seungcheol!" Wonwoo mutters in a panic. The tall officer heads their away and Wonwoo tries his best to elbow his friend to stop.<br/>"Yes?"<br/>Wonwoo pleads with his eyes for Seungcheol not to embarrass him.<br/>"Is your friend Junhui still selling that house? I'd like to go see it." Seungcheol says and smirks when he see Wonwoo sighing out of relief.<br/>"Yes he is!" Mingyu says excitedly. "I'm glad you changed your mind sunbae. It's a really beautiful house. You'll love it."<br/>Seungcheol pats the officer on the back and turns to leave but stops.<br/>"Wonwoo is free Friday night. Take him to see that movie He's been talking about nonstop."<br/>Seungcheol revels in the way Wonwoo spits out his cigarette and Mingyu chokes on his spit. He goes back to the precinct laughing about it.</p><p>For some strange reason Seungcheol can't comprehend why Jihoon doesn't go out at all. It's not like Seungcheol put him on house arrest or something. Everytime the elder ask what Jihoon did for the day, he eats, sleeps, rummages through Seungcheol's closet, does laundry and cleans the apartment.<br/>So Seungcheol decides to take him to view the house he is going to buy.<br/>Surprisingly Jihoon hides behind Seungcheol all the time and doesn't talk with Junhui unless he is downright asked.<br/>Seungcheol wonders how Jihoon fared as a night patron if he is this shy and antisocial.<br/>Seungcheol likes the house and Jihoon easily gives his approval when he sees the state of the art kitchen.<br/>Seungcheol signs the papers on the spot, makes the transaction and gets the house keys. Fortunately there's no cleaning required since Junhui was maintaining the house well. Seungcheol decides to move in during the weekend.<br/>Jihoon is drinking water whilst seating on the counter, Seungcheol is leaning on it with his back.<br/>"We've got loads to buy before this becomes a proper home." Seungcheol says looking around and isn't really surprised when he is sprayed with water on his neck.<br/>"Sorry." Jihoon says coughing. "We?"<br/>"Yeah, don't you wanna be my house mate?" Seungcheol asks turning to look at Jihoon square in the eyes.<br/>"Uh I can't pay rent..." Jihoon says.<br/>"Jihoon you feed me now surely you want me to starve just because you can't pay rent?" Seungcheol says in a whine. Jihoon rolls his eyes.<br/>"Anyone ever told you how dramatic you are."<br/>"Wonu does all the time." Seungcheol replies grinning. <br/>"I don't want to be a leech Seungcheol." Jihoon rubs his nape, eyes downcast.<br/>"Jihoon I chose to take you in. You needed help and I wouldn't turn my back on you just because you didn't have money."<br/>"There's something you are surely expecting." Jihoon says with a hurt look in his eyes.<br/>"Listen not everyone who helps you wants to use you okay? I simply want the best for you Jihoonie, I want you to live life the way you want, not the way that was paved for you."<br/>Jihoon is conflicted from tearing up or blushing at the nickname.<br/>"Also maybe I just want you to draw me?" Seungcheol adds with a grin as Jihoon gasps scandalized.<br/>"How did you know?" Jihoon asks face red with embarrassment.<br/>"I picked up a crumpled paper yesterday. You are really talented Jihoonie, let's nurture that talent?" He suggests with a very sincere expression.<br/>In that moment Jihoon thinks he might have fallen for Seungcheol <br/>Seungcheol ignores the weird feeling in his stomach as Jihoon gives him a huge hug and mumbles a string of grateful words.</p><p>As the days grow warmer Seungcheol enjoys going home. Wonwoo won't stop wiggling his eyebrows whenever he says he is clocking off.<br/>Joshua absolutely adores Jihoon so Seungcheol doesn't know what the hell Jeonghan's problem is. Well only time will tell.<br/>The main bedroom is Seungcheol's obviously and Jihoon's across the hallway. The other bedroom is a guest bedroom particularly for Wonwoo when he stays overnight after heavily drinking on game nights. Mingyu even comes along with him and Seungcheol never forgets to mention that he is the reason they are dating. Seungcheol doesn't drink much, he's still a recovering addict but he watches Jihoon try to beat Mingyu at beer pong every Friday. He finds it very amusing and Jihoon looks quite adorable when he is drunk. Seungcheol is shocked everytime he thinks Jihoon is cute or adorable, his heart suddenly pounds in his chest and he breathes funny. This happens most times Jihoon passes by the precinct to bring Seungcheol lunch during his lunch hour. Seungcheol wants to ask someone why he has breathing problems when he sees Jihoon wearing his cute work uniform or simply drowning in Seungcheol's sweaters. His heart hammers the most when he comes back from work and finds Jihoon in his drawing zone where he is entirely focused on whatever he is drawing.<br/>After Jihoon drew a picture of Seungcheol looking at the sunset from his bedroom balcony, Wonwoo asked for a commission which led to Mingyu asking and posting his commission on social media. Minghao a mutual friend of Mingyu's inquired about Jihoon and days later Jihoon was working a 9 to 5 shift at Minghao's art studio whilst earning more money from his commissions.</p><p>The door to his bedroom opens slowly, Seungcheol groans opening his eyes.<br/>"What is it Jihoonie?" Seungcheol asks groggily.<br/>"There's something in my bedroom." It's code for him being scared by a nightmare but he doesn't want to sleep alone. When Seungcheol clears his vision, Jihoon is clutching a pillow looking like a lost kitten. The elder sighs rubbing his eyes.<br/>"Get in here." Seungcheol says yawning. "I'm not going to the couch tonight, I'm tired."<br/>"It's okay, thank you. I'll sleep at the far end." Jihoon says making his way to the other end of the bed.<br/>There is a reasonable distance between them but Seungcheol can't sleep now. He hopes Jihoon doesn't hear the loud pounding of his heart.<br/>"It's going to be a long night." he thinks.<br/>It's safe to say Seungcheol has a minor heart attack as he wakes up with a faceful of Jihoon. They must have drifted off to each other during the night. Seungcheol's reasoning flies out the window when he sees how close their faces are. His breath is ghosting Jihoon's cheek, if he shifts a little he might be kissing Jihoon.<br/>He doesn't even want to think about how his arms are safely secured on Jihoon's tiny waist and how their legs are intertwined.<br/>Well Seungcheol needs to go see a doctor after his heart skips multiple beats.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jisoo, I think I'm sick or I'm about to die. I don't know!" Seungcheol speaks quickly as he enters Joshua's house in a panic.<br/>"Seungcheol what's wrong, why were you driving like a madman?" Joshua asks worried as he stares at their lamppost Seungcheol knocked over in his frantic parking.<br/>Seungcheol is breathing heavily as Joshua gives him a glass of cold water.<br/>"Breathe Cheol... Relax and tell me slowly what happened."<br/>Seungcheol breathes in deeply, remembering how his therapist taught him to back then.<br/>"Sorry about your lamppost. I'll pay for it." Seungcheol murmurs.<br/>"Never mind that Cheol. What's wrong?" Joshua asks concerned and well the reply that comes out of Seungcheol leaves him flabbergasted to say the least.<br/>"Why aren't you reacting Shua?"<br/>"Wait are you telling me the reason you put your damn life and other poor innocent souls at risk by your reckless driving is because Jihoon kissed you!" Joshua exclaims nose flaring. He thought something terrible had happened to his friend, worse Jihoon but it was just a kiss. A kiss, A KISS!<br/>"On the cheek." Seungcheol adds for good measure noting how Joshua's face is turning red.<br/>He takes in a deep breath, sighs and then stares at Seungcheol.<br/>"Last I checked you were bisexual so why are you freaking out from a mere kiss from Jihoon?"<br/>"I i it's not a mere kiss." Seungcheol gasps offended. Joshua stares at him incredulously which makes Seungcheol squirm.<br/>"Shua I feel like I'm dying..." Seungcheol proceeds to tell him everything, from how he has trouble breathing and his heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest.<br/>Joshua being the good friend he is smiles gently at Seungcheol whilst Jeonghan who was eavesdropping laughs his guts out.<br/>"Hannie don't laugh!" Joshua reprimands but it's to no use. Jeonghan is laughing like a maniac, Seungcheol pouts like a kicked puppy.<br/>"Seungcheol oh gosh!" Jeonghan says wheezing. "You are in love you fool."<br/>"Jeonghan let me take care of it." Joshua says with a serious face which instantly shuts his husband up.<br/>"Cheol remember how you subconsciously shut down your emotions?"<br/>"It was to stop hurting from that accident." Seungcheol replies. "Emotions hurt Jisoo. They hurt me a lot."<br/>"It was best to stop feeling right?"<br/>Seungcheol nods at Joshua's question.<br/>"Your brain is trying to convey the emotions you feel for Jihoon, back then you couldn't breathe too and you felt like you were dying. Let me ask you this, is the feeling back then and now the same?"<br/>Seungcheol thinks about the question long and hard.<br/>"No, it's different. When my heart pounds and I run out of breath, I'm excited. I want to continue feeling that strange feeling. Does that make sense?"<br/>"Of course it does Cheollie. You like Jihoon, more than just a friend. You like him as a lover."<br/>"I like him?" Seungcheol absorbs the words slowly. "I like him Jisoo, I really do!" He exclaims.<br/>"Then go get your man." Joshua responds with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon doesn't understand why a nice guy like Seungcheol is single. The elder is very kind, has a smile and looks to die for, has the perfect body and is generally fun to be around.<br/>He is very patient and understanding, knows how to comfort and cheer.<br/>Jihoon looks up to Seungcheol, the elder makes him want to be a better person. Jihoon wants to be good for Seungcheol. Along the lines he doesn't know how he develops feelings for the elder.<br/>Seungcheol is so dependable and he makes Jihoon feel grounded, like Jihoon has a place he also belongs to. Like where Seungcheol is it's where Jihoon is meant to be. Jihoon doesn't understand this pull towards Seungcheol, is it destiny, fate or whatever deity's wish? Jihoon has no idea.<br/>He knows he has flaws, scars that can never be removed and traumas but he wants to prove to Jeonghan that he could be good for Seungcheol too, that he won't bring the elder back to his old ways, that they can help each other heal and move forward.</p><p>Speaking of moving forward, Jihoon totally got carried away when he kissed Seungcheol in the morning. Well it doesn't help that Seungcheol has been encouraging him to go after the things he wants without hesitation. Seungcheol is on the list of things he wants, Jihoon is an adult, he can decide for his life now.<br/>Whoever said there was light at the end of the tunnel was right. Seungcheol is Jihoon's light, despite his dark past, the elder is his bright future. He feels hope blossom in his heart, he too can be happy despite everything he's been through.</p><p>Seungcheol arrives home later than Jihoon. The younger is clutching a pillow, eyes focused on whatever he is watching. He snaps his eyes to meet Seungcheol's gaze.<br/>"Hey." Seungcheol greets heart pounding in anticipation.<br/>"About this morning..."<br/>"You make my heart skip a beat." Seungcheol cuts in. Jihoon gasps blinking back at him.<br/>"You take my breath away Jihoon. You make my heart want to beat out of my chest. You make me want to look out for you more, to make you smile, to make you laugh. You make me feel things Jihoon so so many things." Seungcheol rants, better get it out of his chest while it's still there.<br/>"You make me feel Jihoonie... Huh why are you crying?" Seungcheol sits next to Jihoon and holds his hand.<br/>"I can't believe that someone like me could do such an important thing for you Seungcheol. I mean it's always been you doing great things for me. You took me out of prostitution, you took that abusive pimp out of my life, you gave me a roof and so much more. You helped with my terrible coping mechanism, you rekindled my love for drawing. You got me this new life that I could have never dreamed of having. All I could do for you was love you as broken as I was. That was all I could give you, my love and adoration so you have no idea how it makes me feel knowing I helped with such an important issue in your life."<br/>Seungcheol holds his breath as Jihoon finishes talking.<br/>"This is the most you've said to me." he laughs as Jihoon punches his chest.<br/>"I can't promise to love you till death do us part..."<br/>"We aren't getting married." Jihoon rolls his eyes but he is still smiling.<br/>"All I know is I like you Jihoon. I feel so much for you, I can't promise anything yet because I'm still working through these emotions." Seungcheol says sincerely.<br/>"Promise me a better future and fun memories ahead."<br/>"Promises of a better future and fun memories." Seungcheol intertwines their fingers and leans in closer.<br/>He thinks he can live with his pounding heart and shortness of breath as long it's for Jihoon, his soulmate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is inspired by wtfkovah's Jicheol soulmate au oneshot. I'm a huge fan of their works and they write the best JiCheol fics.</p><p>I'm a dweeb so I forgot the title and link but please do check it out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>